In vitro diagnostics (IVD) allows labs to assist in the diagnosis of disease based on assays performed on patient fluid samples. IVD includes various types of analytical tests and assays related to patient diagnosis and therapy that can be performed by analysis of a liquid sample taken from a patient's bodily fluids, or abscesses. These assays are typically conducted with automated clinical chemistry analyzers (analyzers) onto which fluid containers, such as tubes or vials containing patient samples have been loaded. The analyzer extracts a liquid sample from the vial and combines the sample with various reagents in special reaction cuvettes or tubes (referred to generally as reaction vessels). In some conventional systems, a modular approach is used for analyzers. A lab automation system can shuttle samples between one sample processing module (module) and another module. Modules may include one or more stations, including sample handling stations and testing stations (e.g., a unit that can specialize in certain types of assays or can otherwise provide testing services to the larger analyzer), which may include immunoassay (IA) and clinical chemistry (CC) stations. Some traditional IVD automation track systems comprise systems that are designed to transport samples from one fully independent module to another standalone module. This allows different types of tests to be specialized in two different stations or allows two redundant stations to be linked to increase the volume of sample throughput available. These lab automation systems, however, are often bottlenecks in multi-station analyzers.
Some traditional track systems are designed to transport samples from one fully independent module to another standalone module. This can minimize the constraints on the design and implementation of the individual modules, allowing each module to handle each sample in its own way once receiving the sample from the automation system. This approach may also allow a single module to be sold as a standalone analyzer or analyzer station, allowing later purchase of a separate, external automation system as a lab grows. However, this approach can create significant inefficiencies and barriers to full feature integration. A standalone module must maintain an internal distribution system to transport samples from one subassembly to the next. This distribution system may be somewhat redundant when the module is attached to an automation track. That is, multiple systems are then involved in moving a sample at different points in the workflow.
Redundant hardware can increase cost, enlarge footprint, add complexity, and reduce reliability. Generally, a module's subassemblies and algorithms are optimized around the physical layout and capabilities of its internal distribution system. Samples that are accessed from the track are often processed less efficiently or with fewer features than samples that are loaded directly on the module.
There are several conventional approaches for transporting samples between independent sample processing modules. For example, the IMMULITE® immunoassay system with the VersaCell® automation system manufactured by Siemens includes physical transfer of the sample vessel between an automation track and an analyzer module. By physically transferring the sample from a track to the internal distribution system of the module, the IMMULITE instrument is able to retain full-featured processing capabilities for track based samples. However, this adds even more redundant hardware and imposes additional processing time penalties as sample vessels must be removed from and placed onto automation tracks or internal motion mechanisms. For example, a robot arm or the like may be needed to transfer a sample vessel from an external automation track to the internal motion mechanisms.
Another example includes Siemens' Dimension Vista® system. Analyzer modules in the Dimension Vista® system include a linear track on the back that can be linked with the tracks of another analyzer module to double throughput. By linking the track on the back of modules, the Vista® instrument essentially acts like several independent analytical modules united by a common internal distribution system for inputting and outputting samples. This is effective for the combined modules, but it does not scale easily. Furthermore, a linear track on the back of the module does not fully integrate modules within a workflow, as analyzer modules handle separate samples, while allowing a common input and output lane.